User talk:Sloshedtrain/Talk Archive 11
First Message! Just wanted to be the first person to write a message on your fresh talk page :D! Zmario 20:44, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Marked for review I'm trying to post a story that I wrote, and it's marked under "Marked for Review." I can't seem to find anything wrong with my format or content, however. Is there any way I can get feedback?Piroxyne101 (talk) 21:41, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Are you shitting me? Have you read Jeff and Jane the killer? Both stories are illiterate, impossible, and pathetically written. I am a novelist by hobby and you refer to my creation as poor quality? We shall see how it fairs elsewhere then. You've merely disappointed my fans who were looking forward to my work being on this site. IDevastation (talk) 23:31, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Christine. :Yeah Sloshed, how dare you delete a pasta that randomly capitalizes words in the middle of sentences, has grammatical issues (it's=it is, its=possession), spelling errors ("cabnit") and changes tense multiple times throughout the story. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:47, September 25, 2014 (UTC) One Single Instant edit You edited the formatting on my pasta titled, "One Single Instant". and the formatting itself seemed worthy but I wrote it a specific way on purpose, with some lins being empty alone, surrounded by nothing. just like the nameless man from the story. I probably won't revert it, because it has a nice look to it now, but I want you to know why I did what I did. Either way, thanks for going through the trouble. EtherBot (talk) 08:49, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Future Creepypasta Continued Remember me? I'm the guy who discussed making a better I Am Anger. It's up. If you want to read it if you haven't read it yet, read He Is Anger. Thanks. Sacrid7174 (talk) 21:41, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Death's Game Hey mate, I'm having some problems trying to post my story, i've attempted several times and every time it says that there is something wrong with the story. I have gone over the possibilities and I can't find anything wrong with it. Could you help me post my story please? Here is the link to the story on deviantart: http://kadeox.deviantart.com/art/Death-s-Game-485289858 Thanks for helping me out mate, I really appreciate it *cough* *cough* So, about a week ago I decided to leave the wiki, but now I'm back because I thought I overeacted to my stress and I thought I just needed a break after working so much alone. Now that I'm feeling much more calm than before and hopefully things will get better now, would you mind giving my rights back? I promise I won't quit like before anymore ;_; [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|''SYD]] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'Send me a message!]] 22:03, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Accidentally re-uploaded So looks like while I was editing http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/14_years_later, It got deleted and I re-uploaded it. Can you delete it again? "Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass. It's about learning to dance in the rain.” 11:58, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Hi, my name is Kyle and I'm a fiction writer on Asianfanfics.com and FanFiction.net. I'm a newbie of the creepypasta and I'm kinda interested of the characters. So, I wanted to make my own creepypasta story. I have some questions. About the creepypasta stories, are some of them fictonal (or fake if I say)? Cause, I want to do a fictional story, too. And one final message before I'm done. I have autism and I have this part that wants me not to watch scary videos which I do a lot. You see whenever I've watch a horror video, I have nightmares and I have trouble sleeping. So, that will ruin my reputation to start a scary story. Maybe you can help me out. Anyways, thank you. Just want to say I'm new. Kyledude788 (talk) 03:45, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Undo Rollback Hello! An existential crisis has come up in my life, affecting my ability to contribute to this site on a regular basis. I would like you to strip me of my rollback rights. With great power comes great responsibility, and I don't want responsibility right now - not to this place, anyway. I'm currently in the same mood as Tobey Maguire in Spiderman 2, where he gives up his power to live a normal life. Thanks for doing this for me. Resident DeVir (talk) 05:51, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Thank for your message. I made a blog of teasers for my upcoming stories. See if you interested in them and maybe help me change the details.Kyledude788 (talk) 06:51, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Review? So you told me you would drag your feet toward a review for He Is Anger but it's been a while and I have a question. Will you post a review on my talk page, on the creepypasta itself, or will you even write a review? If you can answer these questions, please do so. Sacrid7174 (talk) 21:30, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for your review. I thank you because your review didn't only show my flaws in the story, but it also showed how to help these flaws. It was a legitimate review. I see my points and have an idea in mind for my next creepypasta. But before I jump head first into it, I will keep in mind your helpful tips when I write it. Thank you, my friend, for being an honest to goodness reviewer, admin, and person. Is It Possible? Ah, hullo. I am guessing you are happy with my creepypasta, Southern Television Broadcast Incident, since you edited it a couple of months ago. So can I request that you rename this pasta to either Southern Television 'Alien' Incident or Southern Television 'Vrillon' Incident? Thanks. --SpaceManiac888 (talk) 13:07, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Many thanks for renaming the pasta to Southern Television 'Vrillon' Incident. --SpaceManiac888 (talk) 18:22, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Why was my story deleted? HI I just wanted to ask why my story was deleted, I've been working on it all night and all my hard work went to waste. I read the message about how my story didn't reach the standards, and I understand but I want mine to be different and unique. Please give it a chance, I've been working on this for months. Um, I was working on an explanation of one of my things on scratch.mit.edu called SadMeowflash.sb2. Why can't I submit it? Contact Information Hey, you said we needed a way to stay in contact, so we can use Skype. Mine is unvovacraft. Nommehzombies (talk) 05:01, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Re One can only warn someone until it feels like you're smashing your head against a brick wall. One was letting his emotions get the best of him in main chat. This reflects poorly to other users as mods are supposed to be act like the "admins in chat". Another was a bit too lackluster. Mods who aren't afk should handle things swiftly. Some do. This one did not. The last one was only a temp mod on SPWC, and just sort of kept perm rights when CPWC opened back up. This mod was a bit lax with things too. All in all, we had too many mods as it was. Mystreve (talk) 14:33, November 15, 2014 (UTC) I'm the second one, and the fact is, I was not warned. At all. No notices that my actions could get me demoted, nothing. And the fact is, I can name 3 mods off the top of my head that have done much worse than I have and kept their job. I am not a poor-performing mod. I have always done my job and done it right. The times I got angry were isolated incidents, and nobody has asked me about what happened in the event with Dinoauria 2 that apparently caused my demotion. Every other mod that has been demoted in the past, ChaoZ, Zy, Wolfen, to name but a few have been given a chance to defend themselves, and to be honest Myst, I don't like that you completely bypassed that courtesy. And too many mods has never been a good excuse to demote good mods. Never. Not in all the time I have been here. Now, next time I see you, Myst, I want to have the chance to defend myself and be taken seriously while doing so, and I also want to explain my side of this. Nihilus Nix Naught (talk) 16:54, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Please Help with Authorship Transfer I am wrote two Creepy Pastas under an account that I no longer have access to, nor to the e-mail. I tried to recover them and failed. I have created this new account, and have saved the login details to my database so that this won't happen again. I would like to transfer the authorship of the two Creepy Pastas that I wrote under the old account to my new one. I seek to leave a legacy of Creepy Pastas and want people to know these two were also written by me. They are http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/It_Won%27t_Matter_If_I_Kill_Him and http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Plastic_Life I can give some more details in private, if need be, to prove I am me. I think the writing style should be pretty clear with my two recent works that I am the person who created these. I would like to keep the pages up, so that the comments on "It Won't Matter If I Kill Him" will remain. As, to spite most of them being critical of the work, I liked the one that saw what I was going for and appreciated it. Also, it would be rude to delete the comments of others. If there is no other way to transfer authorship, perhaps deletion of the Creepy Pastas so that I can re-post them would be possible. Sorry for the trouble and please let me know what you think is best. Thank you for your time. Damionspen (talk) 14:31, November 20, 2014 (UTC) :There's no way to change the history of where the story originated; in this case it's your old account. However, you can just post the links to the stories on your new profile page if you want. Also, you can add to the end of the stories (via source mode). This template shows who wrote the story. If you have any other questions, feel free to contact me. :Mystreve (talk) 15:14, November 20, 2014 (UTC) I have a question, is Empyreallvective always such an ass? Rocketjetisbackdope (talk) 20:19, November 26, 2014 (UTC)Rocketjetisbackdope :I am, but typically only to users who spam and sock multiple accounts. (Rocketcombo.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:30, November 26, 2014 (UTC) :There is no need to call Empy names behind his back. If you have a dispute with him, then solve it with him. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'''Sloshedtrain]] [[User_Talk:Sloshedtrain|'Talk']] [[User:Sloshedtrain#Videos|'█']] 20:44, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Marked for review Hello, my 'Paige' story was marked for review for "Jeff Formula", do people still get to read my story? An Apology/Request for help. Hi. I'm new to this site and apparently my story won't post because I've tried posting it too many times due to errors getting in the way as well as other things like forbidden characters and content. I'm kind of worried I've broken more than a few rules and if so i am deeply sorry. By now, you probably know this and i would like your help pointing out what i did wrong so i can avoid an incident like this in the future. This is not what i intended and it really is embarrassing. Heads up on potential raid A user is plannina a raid on the CPW and a doxxing of the CPW staff. The user is Ahri-chan. She says she's serious. Even if this is a bluff you should probably watch out. http://prntscr.com/5ngefs http://prntscr.com/5ngeja http://prntscr.com/5ngepg http://prntscr.com/5ngexz http://prntscr.com/5ngf0p http://prntscr.com/5ngf3d The Damn Batman (talk) 02:28, January 2, 2015 (UTC)The Damn Batman Raid Actually, Kaitlin was permabanned from the wiki in October, and she doesn't care about the chat being shut down. Knowing her she may actually be serious about the threat. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 02:52, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Question Hey I have a question about the "adding catagory" edit. Im not boosting or anything but i've been adding a lot of catagories and I don't wanna get banned for it if an admin thinks im boosting. What do I do? ThrashedThrasher (talk) 15:03, January 20, 2015 (UTC)ThrashedThrasher Nice to meet you! Just saying that I'm currently planning to write a creepypasta and I'm looking at the tips and I'm asking lots of people for help. Wish me luck. ^w^llll HelenaScarlet (talk) 16:15, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Abuse Filter Bypass Hello. I read you're one of the administrators to talk to about the Abuse Filter Bypass privileges. I have a 3,400-ish word story I want to publish, but no matter what I do, the "extension hooks" won't let me post it. I can send you a copy if needed to prove it's a legitimate, non-crappasta sort of story. Orodruina (talk) 15:33, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Please explain! HI, I'm sorry, this is probably a really weird thing to ask, but I have to know! Your story, The Old TV, has been plaguing my mind for a couple of hours. I think I'm most likely tired, but I don't understand the ending! Please explain! Was he the TV, what was going on? I have to know! Thanks, sorry for being weird, Natalo (talk) 11:17, February 3, 2015 (UTC) P.S. It was a really good story. Not many stories are able to leave me thinking. Good work. The Story It's fine! Thanks for the reply. Here's the pastebin. http://pastebin.com/RrbnGva0 Orodruina (talk) 14:44, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Escorts!? I wanted to notify you of these three users: User:Ridhimasethi, User:Kritiapte01, User:Ritusaini01. They claim they are 'escorts' or something. I think they should be dealt with quickly. MrDupin (talk) 11:52, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Call for unbiased admins to review my deletion appeal I'm messaging all the admins on this wiki to consider my deletion appeal, titled "5 Pastas" because several admins are using (what they claim to be) their personal opinions to get rid of my stories from this site and brushing it off as "not meeting the quality standards." Please take a look at my appeal with an open mind. I know it's rather long but I appreciate it. ColorlessAngelz (talk) 21:24, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Topic for Contest A dramatic, dark retelling of a fairytail, or combination of fairytails ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 00:26, February 20, 2015 (UTC) I might want to ask... Hi Sloshedtrain! Right now, I have some tips and advices gaining up in my head. So, I might ask you, 'cause some admins are not that active, do you allow anyone to add their own advices on the "Writing Advices", of course with authorization? Well, it's not that I'm demanding, but, myself, I found my own advice useful. I'll just leave this message here. → 08:23, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering.. If your viewers continuously asked you to read them a pasta which would you read for them? Sorry I'm just having a bit of a difficulty picking. RyanTheEyeless (talk) 06:01, March 10, 2015 (UTC) : Sloshedtrain, already finished my first one! My first advice that will be added is about plot twists, and see to this blog post. Hope you can post it soon! I'll just leave this message here. → 15:39, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you for the edits you made to "Tentative"! It looks so much cleaner and well organized, I will have to do that in the future, if I submit anymore journal like pastas. I appreciate your help in improving my story, I'm still learning the ropes, so any help with editing is a godsend. Just wanted to stop by and say thank you. Blessed be. :) Murcas/Heather Murcas (talk) 14:18, March 31, 2015 (UTC) hey I was wondering what happened to the chat? Are you redoing it or have you scrapped it compeltely. Just asking saddam hussein (talk) 12:20, June 21, 2015 (UTC)blob Blog Posts Hey Sloshed, it's Moose. I have several blog posts that I no longer need. Could you please tell me how they can be deleted? MooseJuice (talk) 18:32, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Template Cleanup I went through the unused templates, and some that were barely used. I sorted them into three categories: Practical, Non-Practical, and Unused. If the information is useful, feel free to browse and adapt the templates in the list: http://horrorstorysandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Test6 SoPretentious 10:27, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Hey I need help writing stories. I am new to this and I do not know what to write. I am not used to publishing things I am only 16. So if you could it would be great if you could help me. Thank you. Delaynaragsdale (talk) 18:36, August 25, 2015 (UTC)Delaynaragsdale Your Signature How'd you make a block appear on your signature where it says "get creative"? SoPretentious 05:52, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Thank you Delayna Ragsdale 16:50, August 26, 2015 (UTC)DelaynaragsdaleDelayna Ragsdale So, you're kind of a big deal around here Hey, So, as you may have heard by now, I am proposing a Jeff the Killer re-write contest. I have cast its fate to the hands of the community, and so far, the votes have largely been in favor of seeing it happen. However, before I get carried away, I would love your thoughts on the matter. What I don't want to happen is for the rest of the admin/b'crat team to think that I just ran with an idea without getting support from the top. I am very confident that this can be done well, and as I said before, the community is largely in favor. However, I understand that there is good and bad press that may come with a re-make of Jeff, and I wanted to make sure that this isn't something that you simply cannot abide. Nothing is green-lit yet, as I am still crowd sourcing the idea. Your thoughts on this would be greatly appreciated, as this will likely be October's contest if it comes to pass. Thansk, Banningk1979 (talk) 18:49, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Thank you I appreciate the support, as I believe this can be a great achievement here, and a very cool and fun contest as well. To answer a few questions, my plan is to have the submissions submitted on pastebit and then run it as a community vote, or a selection among judges. I myself intend to write one, so I will not be judging. Since this is a community geared project, I feel like maybe a voting poll will be best. Again, thank you for your support, it means a lot to have one of the CP originals like my idea. Banningk1979 (talk) 03:00, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Snappy 19:45, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Hey man ( I think you are one). How do I change a title of a page? Mobile App Hey, I’m just sending this message out to active bureaucrats. I am with Wikia’s Community Development team. The mobile app team recently developed a mobile app for the Creepypasta Wiki which is super exciting. You guys have total control over the app and you can edit it using the page . I hope you don’t mind that I put a link to the app on your homepage. We’re trying to spread the word because more people using it means better traffic for you guys. If you guys do not like having that on your homepage you are totally welcome to take it down, we just thought it would be helpful. also: If you guys have any ideas on how to get more people using the app, we always appreciate hearing things like that. - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 15:10, October 5, 2015 (UTC) CONTEST? i was wondering if theres any contest you know about at all that i can enter in im 16 and i love writing and i want to try to share some of my stories with someone else CreepyShadowinTheDark (talk) 19:03, October 13, 2015 (UTC)Shadow i just posted a story to win a contest and it has dissapired what happend Sharissak09 (talk) 01:48, October 14, 2015 (UTC)sharissak09Sharissak09 (talk) 01:48, October 14, 2015 (UTC) :Answered. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:50, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Creepypasta Contest Judging Good morning! I was wondering if you'd like to help us out with the contest by selecting the top ten short stories you'd like to include in the voting? We need the selection by Friday, the 16th. If not we can always select them ourselves, however we'd love for your input as well! Witnessme (talk) 17:07, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Theory Pastas Excuse me, but why are Theory Pastas banned on both Spinpasta and Creepypasta wiki? Why can't we have a theorypasta wiki? Apparently theories don't constitute for pastas anymore on both sites. Percydercymercy2 (talk) 19:43, October 23, 2015 (UTC) :Addressed :SoPretentious 21:48, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Just alerting all the admins about my new poll on the best pasta ever! Here it is! Creeper50 (talk) 15:24, November 11, 2015 (UTC)Creeper50 My blog post died down and there are not enough entrees. Just reminding all the admins to say their ideas! Creeper50 (talk) 21:29, November 20, 2015 (UTC)Creeper50 Hi. I was just wondering why you deleted one of my stories. Awjeezrick (talk) 02:40, December 6, 2015 (UTC)awjeezrick Message to admins Hi, I wrote this "story" (you can find it here: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:514480 ), Empyrallnvective thought it was just a troll pasta but it was in fact a way to criticize the site's policy. I'll copy what I wrote on his talk page (it's destined to him at first, but the critize and suggestions should be read by every admin) It's a shame you took my "story" like a troll pasta, it was a way to criticize this site's policy. And don't think I'm only complaining about my deleted stories, in fact, I don't care: I'll post them elsewhere, other people will read them, it is the same for me. I have read some stories that were deleted and I must say that some were creepeier than most of the admins' stories I have read. You may have good skills in English, but you have no peticuliar tallent in writing, as everyone here. And you know why? Because talented writers make a living out of it. So stop geing condescendant by denying someone's envy to tell a story (s)he imagined just because you found an insignificant mistake/bad choice of word/... I spoke with other members and with people on reddit (who were also members), many of them think that I have a point. But I'm not here just to criticize, I'd like to give suggestions to make this site better. This system (publishing, deletion, deletion appeal) doesn't work (you can see by yourself all the denied appeals on the page) and it means loads of good stories that won't be published. What can you do instead? Well, first of all, the workshop should be easier to spot and helping members should be rewarded (it means less work for the admins). You can also give tools to auto correct the grammar. Then, a story won't be published immediately, it would go to a "pending zone" where admins, moderators,... will personally help the writer to correct everything. This will work way better than deleting a story, asking for a revised copy and denying the deletion appeal because the writer didn't spot this peticuliar virgule misplacement. Now, this "I've already seen this premise somewhere": I have read excellent Stephen King's novels that reminded me some other autors. And here too, I have read stories that had something in common with another one. It is ineviatble and you will miss a lot of good stories if you systematically delete stories that have a common point with another one. For example, one of my stories about a scarecrow was deleted because there already was another story with a scarecrow. The stories were completely different, except that they both had a scarecrow involved. So now, you should have a talk with the other admins, because you have 2 options: - You change nothing and keep believing that you all are masters of horror on their throne, deleting peasants' stories - You apply my advice, make changes in your policy and make this site great Mortaest (talk) 17:27, December 12, 2015 (UTC)Mortaest A Request of Mine... Excuse me, may I ask something of you? I'd written a cringe-worthy/all-around awful creepypasta by this title: Rose And I wish for it to be disposed of, or in other words, may you please delete this abomination of mine? Respond back as soon as you possibly can. I would thank you for your cooperation. User:MasterGouki3000 (talk), February 2, 2016 :Got it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:17, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for your cooperation, I greatly appreciated. User:MasterGouki3000, February 3, 2016 (UTC) You can totally put a Skinwalker video up. I'm happy that people like it, and I love to hear it narrated. HolyHeretic (talk) 06:14, February 24, 2016 (UTC) HolyHeretic Hello Mr. Train. I've seen that you have marked my story. I'm fine with constructeive critisicm, but I'm wondering what was iffy with the plot. I only seek to become a better writer,so your feedback would truely help. Thank you. Right now I'm working on making it better. Request for deletion on a Creepypasta wikia hello, a while back, I had a story put up for deletion(and deleted) on this wikia. However it was brought to my attention that the story was put up without my permission on the Creepypasta Staff Training wikia. I was wondering if there was anything I could do to have it deleted there as well? Thank you. MasterPresley (talk) 02:14, May 27, 2016 (UTC) :I added the deletion tag, but you may want to contact an admin as it's a pretty inactive wiki. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:36, May 27, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you! It's really much appreciated. MasterPresley (talk) 02:54, May 27, 2016 (UTC) Car Won't Start Hello, I'm Dee Dust, and I wanted to ask for your permission to do a narration video on your story "Car Won't Start" for my YouTube channel. I like how it's about not liking work and then you find that twist in there that changes the whole perception of it. I will give proper credit to you in the video and link back to the story. Thanks for your consideration! DeeDust (talk) 17:02, June 8, 2016 (UTC) : Thank you! I hope I was able to do some justice with the story. https://youtu.be/t46LCaPgzaE DeeDust (talk) 21:45, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Hey Sloshedtrain. I see my story had been deleted as it had not met quality standards ( which is alright, sorry about that) but I could not see any particular standards for micropastas that I might have missed? Hope you can point me in the right direction. Thanks. Arcadia1255 (talk) 10:47, July 4, 2016 (UTC)